A Study of Relationships by Izuku Midoriya and Yuyu Haya
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Liking each other and committing into a relationship is two different matters. OR. 4 times where Izuku correctly predicted the outcome of the relationships of his classmates, spoken towards a curios Sempai, and one time Izuku decided to commit himself into a relationship, once again spoken to a curios Sempai.


_**A Study of Relationships by Izuku Midoriya and Yuyu Haya**_

* * *

_**Eijiro Kirishima X Mina Ashido**_

The unlikely friendship between one Izuku Midoriya and one Yuyu Haya started with one conversation.

Currently, Class 1A and Class 1B were helping the third years organize the auditorium for their graduation ceremony two weeks from now.

Yuyu Haya, a third year student from the Support Course, had her eyes set on two particular first years. She was looking at them due to the sheer amount of sweetness that they are exuding.

"Those two look cute together." Yuyu commented as she looked at Eijiro Kirishima and Mina Ashido talking to each other in a manner that suggested that, in their eyes, they were the only two people in the world.

Or as if they are oblivious to the presence of those around them.

The bright smiles and looks that they were giving each other was blinding.

"Those two would end up together in two or three years." A familiar voiced echoed into Yuyu's ears. Turning her attention to the source of the voice, Yuyu looked at the infamous first year, Izuku Midoriya. "Where do you want this, Sempai?" Izuku asked politely while gesturing to the several dozen wooden planks on his right shoulder.

Yuyu gestured to the corner of the stage. Izuku started walking towards the spot Yuyu pointed at.

Out of curiosity, Yuyu decided to walk with Izuku.

"What do you mean those two would be together in two or three years?" Yuyu inquired, hoping that her interest was not showing.

"Well, Kirishima-san and Ashido-san like each other, like a lot…" Yuyu rolled her eyes. That was clear as day. Even her who did not have any interaction with the famous Class 1A could tell that by just a glance.

"If they like each other a lot, why aren't they dating?" Yuyu asked, voice slightly higher than her normal pitch.

"Because they're not ready." Izuku answered, as if it was the clearest thing in the world. "Liking one another and committing to a relationship is two different matters."

"You see, Kirishima-san is the manliest man that I know. Enough said, and because of that, he is very self-aware of his capabilities, both in heroics and in other matters." Izuku began elaborating. "Kirishima-san is unsure whether or not his feelings would be reciprocated by Ashido-san. He has a bit of self-doubt issue. So even if it's clear as day that Ashido-san likes him that same way he likes her, he won't act on it because of the self-doubt that he has on himself."

"I still don't see how that would affect their ability to date each other." Yuyu said to her junior.

"If you have doubt your ability to care for the one you love, wouldn't that affect your ability to love them?" Izuku answered with a question.

Mulling it over, Yuyu could only nod. Her junior had a point.

"What about Pinky?" Yuyu inquired, eyes turned to the female Alien.

"Ashido-san has maturity issues." Izuku answered without any hesitation. "Ashido-san is a cheerful and easy going person. Very social and very excitable, she's fun to be around, but she can be quite a kid at times. I don't think, at the moment, Ashido-san is capable of holding a serious relationship, and she likes Kirishima-san too much to try."

"But you still think they are going to end up together?" Yuyu asked, genuinely interested with the answer of her junior.

"A little confidence for Kirishima-san and a bit more growing for Ashido-san's part, and those two would make each other very happy." Izuku gently placed the plank of woods on the ground. "They will be good for each other in two years or so." Izuku stated with confidence.

As if it was prophecy, the next time Yuyu saw Eijiro Kirishima and Mina Ashido, two and a half years after the conversation that she had with Midoriya, her two former juniors were walking side by side, their arms interlock, eyes shining with love.

This was the first relationship that Izuku had predicted correctly.

* * *

_**Katsuki Bakugo X Ochaco Uraraka**_

_(A/N: Legitimately, I almost vomited my dinner in writing this portion of the story. I do not like Bakugo as a character. I do not know what the appeal of his character is. I also do not support this ship whatsoever but for the sake of killing my writer's block, I am including this part.)_

Yuyu watched her year mates party with their underclassmen and underclasswomen.

Tomorrow, she and her fellow Third Years would be graduating from U.A. and they would be entering the Hero Industry as professionals.

Yuyu was already hired by Power Loader to be his Teacher Assistant and Apprentice, so she would be staying in U.A. for a bit.

Looking around, Yuyu giggled at the sight of Nejire, the cutest girl in this galaxy, flying around the auditorium, chatting the ears off those who were unfortunate enough to gain her attention.

Yuyu's giggle subsided when she spotted Midoriya looking at party from the rafters.

Frowning slightly, Yuyu decided to move towards the infamous freshman.

It took a few minutes, but she found herself standing besides Midoriya once again. They were a few feet apart, both respecting the personal space of one another.

Yuyu, being the senior, decided to break the ice.

"So, enjoying the party, Midoriya?" Yuyu asked cordially.

"Somewhat, Haya-sempai." Izuku replied simply while drinking a bottle of water.

Yuyu could trace something in Midoriya's voice, she just cannot put a finger on it.

"It is more fun down there than it is up here." Yuyu pointed out, pressing towards her conversation with her junior.

"I know, but I was never good with crowds." Izuku admitted before gesturing towards the dance floor. "Also, I don't want to make things awkward for my class." There was a touch of bitterness in Izuku's tone that Yuyu could detect.

Following the line of sight of her junior, she was met with the sight of a cute brunet dancing intimately with a blonde teen that looked to have a permanent scowl on his face, although said teen had a slight smile on his lips.

_**(A/N: Bile is currently rising from my throat.) **_

Yuyu immediately recognized that two dancing teens, the brunet because Nejire had sung said girl's praises non-stop before and blonde due to him being as infamous as the green haired boy besides her.

"Weren't you and Uraraka-san dating?" Yuyu inquired, eyes suddenly turned to Midoriya.

If there was one clear fact about the current batch of first years, it is that Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka is a match made in heaven.

The fact that Ochaco Uraraka is dancing with one Katsuki Bakugo in a rather intimate way was mind boggling for the senior.

"We were never together." There was both bitterness and regret in the voice of Izuku after that admission.

"Sorry to hear that." Yuyu said apologetically. "How did you screw it up?" Yuyu winced at the inquiry that escaped her lips.

She was about to apologize to her junior but, to Yuyu's surprised, Izuku answered her. "Two reasons. One, I am not ready to commit myself into a relationship. I like Ochaco-san a lot. I might even say that she is my first love, but I love my dreams of becoming a Hero more. If my love for my dreams outweighs my affection for Ochaco-san, how can I give her the happiness that she deserves? How can I be happy with her in my arms knowing that I would prioritize my Hero career over her?"

'_That was too deep!'_ Yuyu thought as the gazed of her junior stayed with his first love and rival, both of whom enjoying each other's company.

_**(A/N: I threw up a little in my mouth)**_

"The second reason?" Yuyu asked meekly.

A smile so bitter cross Izuku's lips that it almost made Yuyu cringe. "I don't think I can love Ochaco-san to the degree that I would make the necessary sacrifices to keep her by my side." Izuku admitted forlornly.

"Sacrifice?" Yuyu inquired, a brow raise, voice filled with curiosity.

"Love is about sacrifices. Earning a person's love is easy. Keeping it is the difficult part. Keeping the love of a person would require sacrifices on the other party's part." Izuku elaborated. "To keep Ochaco-san's love and affection, I would have to sacrifice a lot, and those sacrifices would hinder my dreams of becoming a Hero."

There was self-loathing in Izuku's eyes that Yuyu could clearly see. "I couldn't make those sacrifices, and I hate myself for it."

There was a moment of silence between the two as they allowed the music roaring in the auditorium and the laughter of those below them fill in the silence between.

"The relationship between them, do you think it would last?" Yuyu asked after a moment of silence between them.

"Would I sound like a bitter non-ex-boyfriend if I said that it won't?" Izuku asked back.

"A little bit." Yuyu answered.

Izuku hummed quietly before elaborating. "Ochaco-san would make all the necessary sacrifice to keep their relationship afloat. I doubt Kacchan would return the favor." Izuku looked contemplative. "I give it eight months before they break up."

"Bitter much."

"I know." Izuku admitted. "Hopefully, I'm wrong."

Izuku wasn't.

Eight months to the date of Izuku's conversation with Yuyu, Katsuki Bakugo and Ochaco Uraraka had a very public and violent break up, to such a degree that one of them had to be transferred to Class 1B.

Yuyu noted that Izuku was spot on with his prediction.

* * *

_**Denki Kaminari X Kyoka Jiro**_

It was rare for Yuyu and Izuku to be alone together.

The newly minted Sophomore Heroic Student and the new Teacher' Assistant of the Support Department were not exactly friends, but they were well acquainted with each other.

With Izuku being one of the few who could tolerate Mei Hatsume and Yuyu being one of the few who could control the said genius inventor.

Still, the two do occasionally meet up if their jogging time coalesce with each other.

Like, right now.

"So Jirou-san and Kaminari-san are an item now?" Yuyu asked casually as she and Midoriya jogged together.

Jogging with Midoriya is an experience. She was no means out of shape but Midoriya was like a male version of Nejire. He can outran and outlast anyone.

"Yeah..." Izuku confirmed while doing his best not to look at his beautiful sempai. Yuyu may not be as pretty as Nejire or some of his curvier classmates but she was still pretty, and the tracksuit that she was wearing emphasize the features that he found eye catching.

"So, are they going to last?" Yuyu asked curiously.

"Why are you asking me that, Sempai?" Izuku asked, although he knew the answer already.

"You were right about Uraraka-san and Bakugo-san, and you looked to be spot on about Pinky and Red Riot." Yuyu listed down the relationship that Izuku commented correctly. "I'm curious about this new development in your class." Yuyu admitted.

"Hado-sempai is rubbing of on you." Izuku sighed in exasperation before answering. "I'll give it six months, eight at most, before Kaminari-san screws up." Izuku commented with a dishearten tone.

"So Kaminari-san would be the one to mess up?" Yuyu pressed. "You sure that Jiro-san would not be the reason for their relationship to break."

"Kaminari-san improved a lot in the last year or so, but he is not mature enough to maintain a relationship, especially with a girl like Jiro-san." Izuku commented, remembering how Kaminari's eyes lingers on some of the more eye catching girls in the school. Izuku cringe whenever he remembers the hurt expression whenever Jiro spotted her boyfriend eyeing other girls. "Jiro-san is a great girl. She's fun to hang out with. She's good in conversations, even with her constant teasing. She is a good friend and ally to have. And though she can be awkward at times, she falls in the more mature side of the class." Izuku told his senior.

"And that's where the problem lies."

"Maturity problem again?" Yuyu inquired with a slightly gruff tone.

"Maturity and respect." Izuku corrected his sempai. "I respect Kaminari-san. I would gladly fight with him and for him, but the guy has the maturity of hormonal, pre-adolecent boy, and considering that he is dating Jiro-san, who has insecurities in her looks, I am still wondering how she can't see how pretty she is… their relationship would fall apart in a few months on that issue alone."

"Typical." Yuyu grunted. "Men not being satisfied with what they have."

Izuku nodded in agreement. "Also, Kaminari-san has the tendency to be a dunderhead at times, and he can be irresponsible and scattered brain in most days. In addition, Kaminari-san still has problems taking urgent matters, whether they be big or small, seriously. Considering Jiro-san's temperament and attitude, her affection for him would deteriorate fast." Izuku elaborated with bitter cynicisms.

"So you think their love can falter because of Kaminari-san has maturity problems?" Yuyu asked, wanting to see the picture that Izuku was painting.

"A relationship, especially between lovers, should be formed between two equal parties." Izuku said with a weary tone. "I could see Jiro-san being good for Kaminari-san. I could not see Kaminari-san being good for Jirou-san. That is the primary problem in their relationship." Izuku explained before letting out a deep sigh.

"Hopefully, I'm wrong." Izuku prayed. "Jiro-san seems to be happy with Kaminari-san. I don't want them to sour on each other because Kaminari-san can't help himself but to look at pretty girls, not knowing that he already has one by his side."

Izuku wasn't wrong, yet again.

Six months after this conversation between Izuku and Yuyu, Jiro Kyoka and Kaminari Denki broke up, their friendship in tatters because of the former's constant flirting with other girls. This also did damage to the confidence of Jiro, luckily for her, she has a support group to pick her up from her failed relationship.

Yuyu offered her Junior a sympathetic look as Izuku cursed himself for being right in his assessment.

* * *

_**Mashirao Ojiro X Toru Hagakure**_

"Ojiro-sana and Hagakure-sen?" Currently, Yuyu was taking Izuku's measurements for new upgrades for his costume.

Normally, Mei Hatsume would be the one who would be taking the measurements, but due to another mishap that she was responsible for, the genius inventor was currently banned from the Development Studio.

Izuku sighed as his Senior asked about the new couple of class 2A. The looked that Izuku gave the Assistant Teacher was half exasperated, half happy. "Ojirou-san and Hagakure-san would be the first couple of our year to get married." Izuku told his sempai with upmost confident. "They are perfect for each other." Izuku commented with a happy smile.

"How so?" Yuyu asked as she measured Izuku's legs. Izuku had grown a few inches over the years.

"Well, they complement each other perfectly. They both put a shine in each other's life and they are always at ease with each other." Izuku told his sempai.

Yuyu was not satisfied with that answer.

"I don't think that equates to a Happy ever after." Yuyu pointed out.

Izuku actually rolled his eyes at his senior.

That earned Izuku a whack on the head.

Izuku took this as a sign to elaborate. "Okay, Ojiro-san is the most normal guy in our class. That is not a detriment for his part. In fact, I think that is the most endearing part of his character." Izuku complimented his classmate. "And because of that, he is the most well equip guy in our class for a long term relationship. He doesn't have any issues to deal with. He doesn't have any character flaws that would deter any girls from him or would be harmful for a relationship. Ojiro-san is a top-notch boyfriend material."

"Hagakure-san is an energetic and cheerful girl. Fun to be around and her cheerfulness and energy is infectious . Like Ojiro-san, Hagakure-san is the most normal among the girls in our class, colorful attitude aside."

"So they are both normal?" Yuyu asked with a raised brow, still not getting the point.

"They are perfect for each other not because they are normal, they are perfect for each other because they are willing to be simple." Izuku explained with a wistful tone. "I could see their life together right now. Ojiro-san and Hagakure-san would have normal life. They would be mid-level Heroes running a mid-level agency. Hagakure-san would handle the internal management of their agency, and Ojiro-san would handle the ground work. They would have children that they would cherish and support, and they would have each other to love and support." The wistful tone in Izuku's voice was palpable.

"That sounds boring." Yuyu pointed out with a frown.

"And what's wrong with that?" Izuku asked with a strange look in his life. "There is beauty in simplicity and there is joy in the mundane. We live in a society that encourages the extraordinary that we sometimes forget to enjoy the simplicity of life." Izuku said while looking to the horizon. "I'm jealousy of Ojiro-san and Hagakure-san. They have the courage to be normal in this super hero world, and they are capable of making their own happiness in that normalcy."

Once again, Yuyu noted, that Izuku was correct in his assessment.

Ojirou and Hagakure married three months after graduating U.A.

They settled in a rural prefecture, established a mid level hero agency, and they have their first child three years into their married life.

By any normal standard, Ojiro and Hagakure had a mundane life and an even mundane hero career, but they were happy with their life and in each other.

Yuyu admitted that the two most normal students of the legendary class 1A have a very beautiful life together.

* * *

**Izuku X _**

Hado Yuyu, 37 years of age and married to the love of her life, Hado Nejire, opened the door of her house only to be met by the sight of her favorite Junior, full costume and all.

Midoriya Izuku, 35 years of age, and the man who had held the Number 1 spot for 12 years running, smiled at one of his favorite Sempai.

"Yuyu-sempai, good afternoon." Izuku greeted the Sempai that he had many interesting conversations with.

"Izuku." Yuyu greeted him with a smile before gesturing for him to get in.

Izuku politely entered the Hado residence. While removing his shoes, Izuku asked the whereabouts of the other woman of the house. "Where is Nejire-sempai?"

"Out, with Mirio-kun and Tamaki-kun." Yuyu told her junior before a mischievous looked appeared in Yuyu's eyes. "Why, are you going to seduce my wife?" Yuyu asked challengingly, an amused smirk on her lips.

Izuku rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "As pretty as Nejire-sempai is, I not going attempt to steal your wife."

"Good." Yuyu said, with slight relief in her voice. She would not tell her Junior that she and Nejire has a replica of his Hero Costume, complete with a green wig, in their bedroom for 'recreational' activities.

Izuku Midoriya is a man, but he was very pretty for a man that a lesbian like her started questioning her preference when he is around.

"So why do you need Nejire-san for? A collaboration or info exchange?" Yuyu asked curiously.

"Nothing like that." Izuku reached into his Hero Uniform and extracted a simple looking envelope. Izuku then offered said letter to Yuyu.

Yuyu looked at the letter with interest before taking it from her Junior. Opening the letter, Yuyu began reading the contents out loud.

"**You are cordially invited to the Wedding Ceremony of Izuku Midoriya and Eri Aizawa….!"**

Yuyu stopped as she read the first line of the letter.

She blink once before staring back at the letter (wedding invitation).

The same 14 words were glaring at her.

She blink twice.

The same 14 words were still glaring at her.

Yuyu then looked at her Junior with a disbelieving expression.

Said Junior had a sheepish look on his face, an expression that she had not seen from Izuku since he graduated from U.A.

"Kitchen, now!" Yuyu ordered her junior. "I am going to get the beet! You are not stepping out of my house until you tell me everything!"

Three minutes and four cans of beer later, Yuyu and Izuku restarted their conversation.

"So, the most wanted bachelor in the country is finally tying the knot, with Eri-chan no less, a girl nine years your junior?" Yuyu asked incredulously.

"I could already see the headline in the tabloids." Izuku said amusedly.

Yuyu snorted at that understatement. "You do know that your image would take a hit once this news comes out." Yuyu pointed out to her junior.

"I know, I just don't care." Izuku replied nonchalantly. "After all, what would the tabloids do to a retiring Pro?"

Yuyu froze at that statement.

"What?!" Yuyu asked in disbelief.

Izuku offered his sempai a smile. "Love is the death of duty." Izuku stated with a bright smile. "In the next Hero Billboard Chart Presentation, I'll be announcing my retirement from active duty. I am already set, actually. I've already applied and was accepted to be the new Hero Fundamental Teacher in U.A. I came here to inform Nejire-san of my impending retirement, considering that she is the Number 2 Hero and the person would would be picking up my slack once I leave for U.A."

"Why are you retiring though?" Yuyu asked, still in shock disbelief. "You are in your prime! The peak of your powers! The country still needs you! You still have your duty."

Izuku chuckled at those words. "What is honor compared to a woman's love? What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms? We are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory, and our great tragedy." Izuku replied with a forlorn expression. "I am finally ready for a relationship, it took a while, but I'm finally ready to have a woman in my arms."

Yuyu looked at her Junior with a mix expression on her face. "Are you really sure?"

"Yes." Izuku confirmed without any hesitation in his voice. "Like I told you before, love is all about sacrifice. I have Eri's love, her heart. Now, I just need to make the necessary sacrifice to keep it."

"So you're sacrificing your dream." Yuyu pointed out.

Izuku gave Yuyu a content smile. "I considered continuing my career and being Eri's husband, and eventually a father. I couldn't see myself succeeding in both, so I choose the option that would provide me happiness."

"You choose Eri-chan." Yuyu breathed out.

"Yes." Izuku confirmed. "It's time for me to settle down. Time for me to have a wife, a few children when Eri is ready, and a house to call my own. It my time now to settle."

Yuyu looked at her favorite junior for a second, remembering the numerous conversation that they had about the relationship of his classmates before she too smiled at him.

"Congratulations for your happiness!"

* * *

_**WARM UP TIME TO CLEAR THE HEAD OF WRITERS BLOCK**_


End file.
